


A God is Only as Powerful as the Ones Who Worship Him

by Cerillen



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Also being a God isnt all its cracked up to be, And Thor needs to give him more, And you have a smarter and nicer version of Thor to back you up, But Hiccup loves them anyways, But nobody loves him enough, Cause Loki needs a hug, Cause Thor is a good Bro, Dragons are great, Gen, Hiccup is literally the best, Hiccup needs more too, Like he should have in the movies, Loki is literally the best, So are vikings, The Aesir are idiots, Unless your only worshippers are a couple of BAMF named Toothless and Hiccup, Until the end of time, Which is why he also has a good Bro named Toothless, Who will give him as many hugs as he wants, except for Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has finally become a God in the eyes of Humans. His brother, Loki, is truly happy for him. But it hurts that he doesn't have any himself. Until he helps out an old woman he sees in his magical looking glass and starts gaining a group of worshippers that will quickly change everything. Both for the people on earth, and Loki himself.</p><p>Or</p><p>The thing that would have kept Loki from becoming a bitter little ball of hate actually happens this time, and Thor gets a chance at being a good brother.</p><p>Or</p><p>What should have happened in the How to Train Your Dragon Movies, instead of all the sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worship Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I was reading a particular fanfiction about Loki being worshipped by Tony Stark and everything in the storyline of the Avengers kind of shifting because of that. I thought about it; Hiccup, like Tony, would be a very good match for Loki. The three would probably become best friends, if given half the chance. So I've put Loki and Hiccup together, with a sprinkling of Toothless and Thor to make things just a little bit more perfect, so that the two can finally have a bit of the happiness they both deserve.

_**…When Someone Needs Help Only You Can Give.** _

 

A long time ago, in a place that none have seen but all have heard of, a young boy was pulled by his brother into a room he knew better than any other.

"Brother, why must you hurry so?" The young boy asked, ignoring the feel of bruises forming on his delicate wrist.

His elder brother grinned as he finally stopped in front of a looking glass that had seen better years. He released the younger and spread his arms grandly.

"I have discovered something amazing! Look with awe and know that your big brother is clearly the best warrior in all of Asgard!"

The younger blinked at this proclamation before tilting his head curiously to the side.

"What of Father?"

The elder's hand's fell and he looked slightly sheepish.

"Save for Father…"

The younger smirked before nodding in agreement. Then he turned his eyes to the looking glass and wondered what it was that made his brother so excited. He looked for a very long moment at the image displayed before him. Then his brow furrowed and he turned once more to his brother, who stood in a position of pride at his side.

"Why must I look in awe?"

His brother seemed to sag from his stance and looked at him sadly.

"Are you not impressed?" The younger looked at him with confusion as he sulked. "I found it quite pleasing when it first caught my eye… Is it not something one should be happy for?"

"What are you talking about? What is impressive about a village of humans?"

There was a long and very frustrating pause then, as the two brothers seemed to absorb the situation together. Then, without much warning, the elder of the two started to shout.

"Did you not see it?! The grand display of their worship?! The very thing that makes them important?! Be more observant Brother and look closer!"

The youngest brother was pushed closer to the glass by a heavy hand and forced to look, once more, at the small village of humans in front of him. He ignored the annoyance gnawing at him and searched the image for something of any importance. It didn't take too long. Surrounded by the buildings that served as the human's homes was a statue. A statue of his elder brother.

"They worship you…" He whispered in astonishment.

His brother seemed to swell with pride beside him.

"Indeed! You see now how amazing my discovery is! These people see me as their god! Just as they do Father! It is something to celebrate, is it not?"

"Well…" The younger began before looking at his brother's pleased expression. His fist clenched and he smiled widely at the one who had always cared for him when everyone else did not. "It is a grand thing to celebrate. Father will surely be pleased when he hears of this. Mother as well."

His brother's eyes seemed to glow with happiness.

"Truly?"

He barely paused as he unclenched his fist and quickly hugged the larger boy to him.

"Why, of course! They will be immensely pleased and proud of you when they hear such wonderful news! And the others, well, I'm sure they will be even more impressed than myself. After all, I always knew that you would become as worshipped as Father is someday. I am happy to see that that day is today. I am very proud of you brother."

He said this with more sincerity than he himself had expected. Honestly, he was rather surprised that most of these words were true. Still, he restrained himself from saying more, lest he do something he might regret.

"Loki…"

The young wordsmith blinked in surprise when his brother enveloped him in a fierce hug. He ignored the pain of creaking ribs as he hugged Thor back. When he was finally released he was worried that the elder would cry before he suddenly spoke.

"You will celebrate at my side this night. After I tell everyone about this wonderful occasion, you must join me at the table and revel in the glory with me. I cannot enjoy such festivities without my greatest supporter there to enjoy them with me."

Loki blinked before smiling and squeezing his brother's shoulders.

"Of course. I would want nothing else."

And with this, Thor grinned before running off to spread the news of his most recent accomplishment. Then, when Thor was long gone and nobody else remained in the great library save for himself, Loki screamed. He screamed and ranted and begged the fates to tell him why his brother was so fortunate. He fell to his knees and sobbed like the child he no longer was, and begged for the answer to his eternal struggle.

"Why must he always be better than me?"

**"Argh!"**

Loki jumped in alarm and looked frantically at his surroundings.

**"Dear Odin, why have you punished us like this! What have we done wrong?!"**

The boy blinked as he realized where the noise was coming from. He gazed, once more, into the looking glass and watched as a woman sobbed into her husband’s chest as he screamed at the sky.

 **"Stoick…"** The woman murmured.

Her husband, for that was the only thing he could be, looked down at his wife and held a large hand to her cheek.

**"We will fix this. I don't care how hard it will be, but we will fix this. I will not let our child die."**

Loki stared in shock as he realized what was happening. The woman was heavily pregnant, but she seemed pale and sickly. She looked weak and her stomach looked far too small.

 _'Her baby is dying…'_ He thought with a heavy feeling in his heart. _'She has grown ill, and now her baby will die before it even gets the chance to live.'_

He was saddened by this thought.

**"Please, Gothi, is there anything we can do?"**

The man looked over to an old woman that Loki remembered seeing once. She was quite impressive in her own right. Although his brother had not understood the reason why at the time, **he** had. She was an intelligent woman with the uncanny ability to look straight at him when he was watching her through the glass. Just as she was looking now.

Except, this time, she wasn't just looking at him. This time, she seemed to be pleading.

Loki hesitated for a moment. He wondered briefly if he was just imagining things, but was sure that he was not. And so, he steeled himself slightly and thought for a moment.

He thought about the world he was watching and all of the things he knew were in it. Then he found a solution.

As carefully as he could, using the knowledge of worship he had learned from his mother, he pushed the idea into the old woman's head and hoped that he had made it clear enough for her to understand. He was happy to see that he had succeeded when the woman's eyes widened in astonishment, before she nodded and started to write symbols into the sand. A few moments later, the couple left the woman's presence and hurried off to complete the seemingly impossible task they had been given. Loki spared a moment to hope that he had given the right advice before he looked curiously at the woman.

She looked right back at him and seemed to stare into his eyes for a moment before she bowed to him with as much grace as her little old body could muster.

_**"Thank you, God Loki, for answering my plea. I am humbled by your kindness, and hope that you will continue to be a kind and merciful god from this day on."** _

The words were not spoken aloud, but Loki heard them as clear as a bell in his mind. And he watched, stunned, as the woman finally walked off and into her home.

_'God… She called me God…'_

"Loki!"

The boy jumped and almost destroyed the looking glass in his surprise as his brother ran in, shouting his name. When his heart had finally calmed, Loki turned to him as innocently as he could.

"Yes, Thor?"

"Father has thrown a feast in celebration, just as you said he would! Come! We must hurry before they start the festivities without us!"

Loki remained silent at his proclamation but allowed himself to be pulled towards the dining hall without resistance.

He did not flinch at the roughness of Thor's handling.

Nor did he mention what had just transpired a moment ago.

He simply smiled and eventually started to laugh as the realization sunk in.

_'I am a God too.'_


	2. The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself...

**_…In a Conveniently Condensed Human Package._ **

 

 

The Celebration was wondrous, as they always were.

Thor had the time of his life, which wasn't at all surprising, while Loki was miserable all throughout, which was also not at all surprising. The poor boy was relieved when it finally ended.

He returned to his room feeling exhausted from both the feast and his brother's insistence that he be dragged to his own room by none other than his younger, and quite a bit weaker, sibling. Loki was irritated by the demand but complied none the less. After all, he truly loved his elder brother and would easily do anything for him if asked to do so. Still…

"That idiot." Loki grumbled as he rubbed the sore shoulder Thor had been leaning on moments before. "How does he even **get** mead? I never see it approaching him, and yet it always appears in his hand. Whoever is the cause of this should be smacked and banned from the palace whenever we have feasts."

He continued to grumble as he undressed and slowly prepared himself for bed. Night had fallen long ago, but the celebration hadn't even ended yet. The only reason why he wasn't still there was because of his brother suddenly falling off of his seat and onto their Mother's lap. She had immediately told both boys to head off to their rooms and sleep, much to their Father's dismay. But, of course, Thor was far too drunk from the mysteriously appearing mead to go to his room on his own. This left only one solution to the problem. Loki had to escort, read carry, his brother back to his bedroom by himself. And, although Loki was not so weak as to be incapable of such a task, it was still rather difficult to control the path of someone as large and strong as Thor when he was so drunk that he couldn't even tell what realm he was currently in.

Loki sighed as he fell onto his bed with a soft little thump. He looked at the ceiling and simply stared, waiting for his mind to settle after such a long evening. So much had happened in the space of a few short hours. He needed a moment to fully digest it all.

 

A banging on his door woke him up the next morning.

His wardrobe immediately caught fire from his knee-jerk reaction, before he realized what was happening and quickly put it out. The door burst open and he wasn't surprised when his brother ran in and tackled him onto the sheets. They struggled with each other for a moment before Loki finally managed to gain the upper hand and use the soft fabric to pin his brother to the bed. Thor struggled minutely with his new bonds before giving up and relaxing into the comfortable mattress. He grinned up at his little brother.

"Good morning, Loki. I hope you slept well."

Loki smiled kindly at the elder while he sat on his stomach.

"Good morning, Thor. I slept quite well last night, thank you for asking. Yourself?"

"Ah! I had the most wonderful dream about fighting those large scaled beasts in the human world!"

"Dragons?"

Loki tilted his head as he released the magic keeping his brother in place and carefully slid off of the muscled abdomen beneath him. Thor nodded and sat up, his arms flailing slightly in excitement.

"Yes! Those creatures!" The elder brother shouted at the younger's curious expression. "I was fighting one of them with nothing but my fists! And I could feel that I was a great and powerful warrior that had seen many battles just as grand as this one!"

"Really? Were you not yourself?"

Loki was not surprised when his brother failed to catch the implied insult in his words.

"No! I think that I may have been one of those humans from the looking glass!" Thor continued, unhindered, before looking at his brother curiously. "Do you think that it may have been a vision of one of my worshippers?"

At this, Loki paused and thought. He had heard their Mother say that she would sometimes have visions of her worshippers when they were praying to her. She would usually just hear voices, but a vision would appear before her eyes at times. Especially during sleep.

After thinking her words over in his mind, Loki relayed the information back to his brother. Thor practically leapt from the bed in his excitement and ran off to tell their parents about his very first vision. He did not stop to thank his brother, or even say goodbye, but Loki did not mind. Thor could get easily excited at times and end up forgetting that Loki was even there. And, although Loki would appreciate such things, he didn't really mind being ignored sometimes. It was a small price to pay for the usual devotion that the elder held towards his younger sibling.

**_"Dear Loki, let the dragon be kind to the two of them."_ **

The sudden voice caused the boy to freeze for a moment in surprise.

He had almost forgotten about her.

The old woman from the human world. His very first worshipper.

 _'She's praying to me._ ' He thought with a slow building smile. _'I can hear her prayers!'_

Then his smile fell and he ran around the room, getting dressed as quickly as he could before he left and made his way towards the library. As was the usual, nobody else was in the large room filled with knowledge. As well kept as it was, the only person in the kingdom who really enjoyed spending time there was Loki. After all, Asgard was known for its many grand warriors.

Not it's few great scholars…

Regardless of how sad this fact may have been, it suited the boy's purpose well enough. It would be difficult to use the glass when there were people around to distract him from his work. And this work was far too important for him to allow distractions.

 _'Thor will be spending his day accepting praise from the rest of the kingdom, so I should have until sunset to complete my task before he might distract me.'_ Loki frowned as he placed one delicate and powerful hand onto the dark surface in front of him. _'Hopefully…'_

The glass flashed for a moment before the light and colors settled into an image.

**"What if this doesn't work? What if the beast simply eats us both and feeds our child to it's own?"**

Loki flinched at the sudden voice and the harsh words it spoke. Though he couldn't blame the man for doubting, it was still a rather grim thing to say to one's pregnant wife.

 _'Perhaps, this is normal conversation for them?'_ He wondered when the woman simply replied to her husband with calm reassurance. _'Or I have discovered a very odd pair of humans to help. This is also possible.'_

The thought did not stay around long enough for him to truly consider it though. He was forced to ignore it and quickly move on to his intended task when the humans decided to continue on with their trek towards the top of the mountain they were currently climbing.

He would have to be quick and finish it before they reached their destination. He wasn't sure if the dragon he had intended them to see was truly friendly or not. In fact, if he were to be completely honest, he wasn't altogether sure if the creature would even think of them as civilized or not. This could be problematic in a multitude of ways…

Loki moved the image away and replaced it with another. He looked upon the inside of a very beautiful cave, filled with stones that glowed blue and purple with flame. Surrounded by these stones, was a great dragon as dark as night. Her body was easily the size of a horse and shaped quite similarly to that of a salamander. Large wings, meant for fast and powerful flying, rested on the creature's back as it slept peacefully.

For a moment then, Loki felt slightly guilty for disturbing her. The poor thing was obviously tired. Why that was, he wasn't sure, but he knew that it would likely continue to cause her trouble in the future. Still, the humans needed help and they needed it now, before the child perished in the wake of it's mother's ill health. And so, with a gentle tugging of guilt in his heart, Loki spoke to the sleeping dragon.

"Mother of fast flying night breeds, hear my call and wake from your slumber."

His voice seemed to boom from within the cave, though he knew that only the dragon would hear him. She flinched at the sound, but did not stir for a moment.

Then, with a quiet huff, large blue eyes that held the same blue and purple flames of the caves own walls opened and turned to look straight at him. The two beings stared at each other for a moment.

The silence between them was tense. But the dragon eventually closed her eyes and, with a gusty sigh, slowly sat up to properly face him. When she looked him in the eyes again, the dragon looked simply curious instead of angry.

**"Greetings, being from the outer realms. I have heard your call, now tell me why it is that you have appeared before me this day."**

Her voice was regal, and reminded him heavily of his Mother. It made him feel slightly less worried about her reaction to his question.

"I have a request."

The dragon blinked before tilting her head and giving him a confused look.

**"Whatever could you request of me that you cannot gain yourself?"**

"I am not looking to gain anything, save for the loyalty of my worshippers."

**"Do you speak of those humans on the empty isle to the north?"**

"Yes, though only one of them worship me, this human has asked me for something that I cannot provide without your aid."

**"Well, what is this thing you have been asked to provide?"**

Loki sighed and looked at the dragon with regretful eyes.

"The survival of a child."

The dragon's eyes widened as she seemed to realize what he was asking for. She whined deep in her throat and curled her tail around the two small objects she had been sleeping with. Then, she looked back at him with so much sadness in her eyes, he felt like his heart was ripping in two.

**"Why must you ask this of me?"**

He hesitated before answering her with more honesty than he had ever given to anyone, save for his mother.

"I want this child to live with my guidance. I am hoping that it will know me as the one who helped it live and think of me as their rightful God. I want to save the unborn being that will one day become my most loyal worshipper."

The dragon whined once more as she nudged the small eggs at her feet. Then, without looking at him,  she pushed one of the eggs further into the cave. The other remained with her.

**"I will accept your request, though I ask you to provide me with one in return."**

Loki nodded.

"Of course. If there is anything I can help you with, I will do so without complaint."

He froze as she looked at him with pleading eyes that seemed to amplify the strange surging of strength that entered him at that moment.

**"Let them know one another."**

"Excuse me?"

The young God almost jumped in surprise when the dragon shouted at him.

**"Please! Let my children know each other! Let them know that they have family! Even if they live as opposite forces, let them know each other as the siblings they were meant to be!"**

Heavy drops of boiling water fell from her eyes as she screamed. Loki's heart went out to the poor mother. She only wished for the happiness of her children. Both of her children.

He could not deny her this courtesy.

He bowed to the dragon, who stared at him in shock as he spoke.

"If it is what you wish, I will guarantee the meeting of your two children. Regardless of circumstances, I will make sure that the two learn of their relation to each other. I swear upon my own life that they will know each other as the siblings they are."

And he gasped as the strength from before surged again. When the feeling settled, he rose from his bow and looked into the eyes of his second worshipper.

 **"Thank you, God Loki. I will help this family, just as you have asked, and raise my remaining child to be strong enough to meet their sibling in the future."** She said this with a deep and humbled bow before raising her head to look steadily into his eyes. **"And I will teach him of your strength and kindness. I will show him the proper path as a worshipper of the great God Loki."**

Although he would never admit this, Loki blushed slightly at her words.

He smiled and nodded to her in thanks. Then, as his mouth opened to continue the conversation, the sound of human footsteps reached both of their ears and the dragon turned to face the new arrivals. The two froze when they saw her and Loki watched as the man started to reach for the axe at his side. But his hand was stopped by the much smaller hands of his wife. She looked him steadily in the eye before she walked ahead and bowed before the dragon.

**"Dear Beast of the Night, I beg of you to hear my plea."**

There was a beat of silence as the woman waited for some kind of response. Then…

**"I am listening, human."**

**"By Odin, it speaks!"** The man gasped.

The woman rose from her bow without showing her surprise.

 **"I am ill, dragon, and heavily with child. Our healer has told me that my child will not survive long enough to be born if I continue to carry it as I am."** She paused, holding her arms over stomach. When she looked up at the dragon, her eyes were determined and sad. It reminded Loki of the dragon's own expression from mere moments ago. **"But I can save my baby if you provide me with your aid."**

The dragon cooed at the poor woman that reminded her, very much, of herself. She ignored the shocked looks she received from the two humans as she lowered herself towards her fellow mother. After a hesitant pause, the woman reached a hand out to the dragon and restrained herself from jumping back when it was met with the dark creature's scaled head. The dragon allowed her hands to wander before looking the mother in the eye once more.

**"I understand your pain. And I will help you if you agree to let me see the child when it is born."**

The woman blinked in surprise.

**"Is that all?"**

**"Yes. That is all I ask for. If you do me this one courtesy, I will save your child."**

**"Why do you ask this of us, dragon?"**

The two females looked at the man in surprise. They had almost forgotten he was there.

**"I want to know the child that was almost my own."**

**"Your own?"**

**"Yes, this child will only survive by taking the life of my own. It will take on the years my egg would have had. In exchange for this, I want to meet the child that would have been my own, if things had been different."**

The two humans looked at the dragon with surprise. Then, a smile appeared on the mother's face as she nodded.

 **"Of course. You deserve to know them. They are your child, just as much as they are mine."** She held her husband's hand in her own and placed the other over her heart in a solemn gesture. **"I promise you that I will return with my child and personally introduce you as his second mother."**

The man seemed ready to protest, but he stopped when he saw the boiling tears falling from the dragon mother's eyes.

 **"Thank you. Truly you are a human deserving of the child I have born."** Then the dragon pushed the egg towards them and allowed herself to lay down. **"Take my egg and drink the fluid within it's shell. When you feel lightning in you gullet, remain still and your child will be guaranteed survival. Though I will not promise good health for either of you."**

 **"Very well."** The woman said as her husband picked up the large deep blue egg. **"I will trust your words."**

Then, the egg was cracked open by the large man's axe and his wife poured the thick black fluid down her throat. When the liquid had been completely consumed, she placed the empty egg-shell onto the ground in front of her. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the woman gasped. And screamed.

Her back arched painfully and she clutched her stomach tightly as she screamed loud enough to make Loki's ears ring.

 **"Stop!"** The dragon shouted as she grabbed the woman's husband with her tail. He struggled in an attempt to help his wife, but froze when the dragon looked into his eyes. **"You must not interfere. If you break the connection, you will kill both of them. Your wife will only live if you wait for her to conquer the pain."**

The man looked back at his screaming wife. She had remained still, just as the dragon had ordered.

**"What is happening to her?"**

She only glanced at the woman on the ground, sympathy filling her bright blue eyes.

**"She is accepting the blood of a dragon into her womb. That means accepting the flames we are born with into her own body. It is the only way for her to properly birth my young. Unfortunately, it is incredibly painful."**

**"When will it stop?"**

**"When her body has accepted the flames."** The dragon looked around at the stone around her. Glowing blue and purple rock filled with the fire of dragons past. Then she looked at the mother in front of her. **"She is a strong human. I'm sure that it will end quickly for her. So wait for your mate. She will return to you soon."**

With this said, she placed the large human back onto his feet and continued to wait for the screaming to end. After a small moment of hesitation, the man joined her. And Loki watched, anxiously, through the glass.

It took only three minutes for the screaming to stop. The woman gasped in a harsh breathe before collapsing from exhaustion. Her husband almost ran towards her, but he stopped long enough to silently ask the dragon for permission. A nod was all he needed.

As he held his trembling wife close, Loki could hear the woman's quiet mumbling.

 **"It died, Stoick. I felt its heart stop beating, and then the lightning struck my insides."** Heavy tears fell from her eyes as she smiled. **"But then I felt it start back again. I felt its rebirth."**

**"Valka…"**

**"It was beautiful…"**


	3. It is Fun to Keep Secrets...

**_…But it is more fun to share them._ **

 

 

The sun shone brightly on emerald green fields as a collection of young asgardians ran around, their laughter filling the air as they attacked each other with blunt weapons made of strong wood.

Loki sighed as he watched them from afar.

His brother was out there, amidst the rabble, fighting with a grin on his face. Unsurprisingly, he appeared to be the one causing the most damage out of the four. He was covered in dirt and grass, though not as much as his comrades were. One particular boy was completely coated in the grime. So much so, in fact, that you couldn’t distinguish any of his features from any sort of distance away. The other three fighters were far better off and continued to laugh whenever the other boy’s coat of grime became even thicker during their scuffle.

Thor roared, rather suddenly, from a corner of the miniature battlefield and charged towards his unsuspecting opponents at full speed. Loki smiled a little as the others all yelped in surprise before being swiftly overtaken by his elder brother. He watched silently from his perch on a hill not too far from the action, watching but not participating in the sparring match taking place in front of him.

Thor had woken him up that morning in his usual way, tackling him out of his bed before shouting out his plans for the day. Said plans involved the two of them going out to the open fields near the edge of the kingdom for a friendly “Battle Against Brethren”, as Thor preferred to call it. Upon reaching the fields and discovering that Thor had meant for the battle to include more than just themselves, Loki apologized to his brother and said that he would be sitting out on this particular match. Thor was not happy but did not question it after Loki said that he was still tired from attempting some spells the day before.

And so Loki remains, unwilling to fight but still willing to watch, sitting on the little hill in a corner of the field. Thor meanwhile, without anybody noticing, was also watching his brother in return as he fought with his friends. He didn’t understand why Loki was sitting out of the fight, though he did know that it had nothing to do with being tired.

 _‘Loki does not tire easily, after all.’_ Thor couldn’t help but think with pride. He knew his brother was physically weaker than him, but he also knew that he was far more powerful as well. Loki could do countless amazing things with his magic for hours on end without tiring from it. Though, admittedly, Loki still had a limit of how much power he could use in one moment, it did not take long for him to recover after the act.

 _‘Also…’_ Thor glanced once more at his brother as he avoided two attacks at once. It had surprised him when Loki had admitted to some kind of weakness in front of the others. His little brother had a tendency to hide such things from everyone save for himself and their mother. Saying that he was too tired to spar while in the presence of Thor’s friends was not normal.

_‘What has him so distracted today? Has something happened without my notice?’_

Thor liked to think that he, at least vaguely, understood his younger sibling and his eccentric ways. He liked to think that he knew all there was to know about Loki while Loki knew all there was know about him in turn. He liked to think that his brother shared things with him, regardless of how reluctant he always was to do so. In fact, Thor took great pride in the amount of trust his brother gave him and tried his best to keep from losing it.

It was one of the reasons why he had gone straight to Loki when he discovered the statue built by the humans in his honor. Why he was so incredibly happy when Loki said he was proud. Why he had clung to Loki in his delirious state during the feast held in his honor. And why he was so worried about Loki’s behavior now.

As he swung at one of his opponents, he thought back to the past few months and the strange behavior his brother had been showing all the while.

Loki had been spending far more time in the library than usual recently. Although, admittedly, Loki spent a rather large portion of his time in the library normally. The amount had simply increased, meaning that he spent even less time with his older brother who was feeling the difference in a painful sort of way that he did not want to admit.

Loki also seemed to be quite tense lately. It almost seemed like he was waiting for something to happen. This was something that had, in turn, left everyone else in the castle looking carefully around themselves in alarm. Thor, himself, had been slightly paranoid for a couple of weeks before he decided that Loki was really just waiting for something to happen instead of waiting for someone to react to a particular prank he had pulled.

All of this, along with Loki’s recent reactions to him appearing in the library had been hinting at something bothering his little brother in some way or another.

Speaking of reactions…

Loki seemed to be watching him from across the field. He didn’t seem very happy. Content, maybe. Bored, probably. Happy though? Not at all.

 _‘Perhaps a bit of a performance will tease a smile out of him.’_ Thor thought, with a devious smile of his own, as he quickly snuck around the main battle and over to a corner of the field. Then, when the timing seemed right, he let out his loudest battle cry and rushed forward to attack all of his friends at once. He grinned in triumph when he saw the small, but genuine, smile on his younger brother’s face. He spent the next few hours trying his best to make Loki smile until he finally succeeded in making him laugh instead.

Loki felt like his sides were splitting as he laughed on his hill far from the battle. Thor had been acting far more ridiculous than usual during this particular sparring match, he noticed. He had executed six fantastic surprise attacks and had successfully distracted all four of his opponents with twelve various stories and words that none of them, Loki included, had been expecting to hear. Then, finally, Thor had done the most ridiculous thing possible.

“Damn these tiny flying creatures! How dare they attack the almighty Thor!”

Loki laughed harder as Thor continued to swat at the air with his weapon, **“accidently”** , hitting each and every one of his opponents instead. The others flailed as well, trying to run away from the frenzied attacks of his elder brother, to no avail. He ran after them, still swatting at imaginary bees, until he’d managed to chase all of them out of the fields. Only then did Thor stop flailing. After a moment of watching the others run towards the kingdom, he turned back towards Loki and **bowed**.

Loki lost it.

The elder sibling grinned at his success as he raised his head and made his way towards the younger. Loki’s laughter was a rare treat that Thor enjoyed whenever he got the chance to do so. It was the bright and unrestrained laughter of one who simply couldn’t help themselves anymore. It was something that almost nobody else in the kingdom had heard before. Save, of course, for Thor.

It took a moment, but Loki eventually stopped laughing and asked his brother why he had been acting so strangely during the fight. Thor shrugged.

“You seemed quite bored sitting up here with nothing to do, so I thought I would make things more interesting for you.” He finished with a grin.

Loki smiled softly in return and leaned against him as soon as he sat down. For a moment, there was nothing but silence between the two, as they stared off into the distance together. Then, Loki sighed and Thor turned his head slightly in concern.

“You are a good brother, Thor.”

The elder froze before a tender look entered his eyes and he wrapped a strong arm around the smaller form leaning against his side.

“As are you, Loki. I could never ask for one greater than yourself, as I am sure one such as that does not exist.”

Loki smiled in response, but the smile seemed troubled. He looked guilty, though for what Thor was uncertain. Another moment of silence reigned before Loki finally spoke once more.

“Thor…” He hesitated. Thor waited. “I have been keeping something from you.”

Thor blinked.

“Something important?”

“Yes…”

Another moment of silence, the air now seeming solid between them as Thor thought about what his brother could possibly be hiding. He seemed upset about it. He had also said it was important. Perhaps…

Thor’s eyes widened and looked over to his brother, alarmed.

“Did something happened to Sleipnir?! Or Fenrir?! Are they ill?! Please do not say that you have been tending to them by yourself! I understand you are capable but they are your friends, Loki! You should not be suffering such pain on your own!”

Loki was becoming slightly confused and a little bit concerned. His brother was now ranting about his emotional stability while he tended to the, non-existent, injuries of two of his only friends.

“Thor…”

“As you said, I am a good older brother and I would do anything for you, as I hope you realize!”

“Thor.”

“I would readily assist you in whatever way possible, even if all I were capable of doing was providing support for you!”

“Thor!”

“You may have my support for as long as you need it!”

Loki huffed and snapped his fingers. A glowing  green energy quickly wrapped itself around Thor’s head, covering his mouth and halting his frantic ramblings.

“Thor.” Loki stated, watching his brother closely as the elder turned to look at him with wide and questioning eyes. Eyes that were really far too trusting considering the small but powerful amount of raw power that was wrapped firmly around his skull at the moment. “Sleipnir and Fenrir are both fine. I am not tending to their injuries by myself because they have no injuries to speak of.”

Thor blinked before making a useless, but rather impressive, attempt to speak through the magic over his mouth. Loki rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers once again, a useless gesture that he only used because of the expressions it garnered when his magic silenced someone.

“Then what is the important thing you have been keeping from me?” Thor repeated.

Loki stiffened a bit, but answered without hesitation.

“On the night when you showed me the statue your worshippers built, I gained a worshipper of my own. I gained another the next day, after helping some humans with a particular problem. I am now considered a god. Just as you are, though on a smaller scale.”

One would think that Thor would be happy to hear these words from his younger brother. One might even think that Thor would be so elated that he would pull Loki in for a bone-crushing hug, just as he always did when he was especially excited about something. One would not think that Thor would be angry for any reason.

One would be wrong. Thor was absolutely livid.

“Loki.”

One did not understand what a thunderous expression truly was until they saw this particular look on the lightning god’s face. The younger cowered in the face of his sibling’s wrath.

Loki knew why his brother was angry. He’d known from the very beginning that he would be. He just wished he didn’t have to deal with the fallout now.

“Yes, Thor?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

There was only a small amount of hesitation before Loki answered.

“I wanted to deal with the situation by myself. At least at the beginning. I knew you would want to celebrate in some way or another, so I kept it a secret from you until I just wasn’t able to tell you anymore… Are you angry?”

“Yes.” Loki flinched at the harsh response. “But I am also proud and excited and I want you to realize just how angry I am before I let myself feel those emotions as well.”

“You are?” Loki asked in surprise. Thor’s expression remained unchanged however as he responded.

“Yes. Now, do you understand how angry I am that you kept this from me?”

A hesitant nod was his brother’s response.

“Good.” Thor nodded as well, more sure than Loki’s had been. Then, the thunderous expression was replaced by a sunny smile as the young warrior wrapped his arms around the thin frame of his beloved younger sibling. “I am so proud of you brother! I knew you would gain worshippers! I knew from the moment I saw my own statue in that Midgardian village! This is wondrous news!”

Thor’s shouts seemed to echo throughout the clearing as all of the tension in Loki’s shoulder’s melted away. He let go of his previous worries, ignored his creaking ribs, wrapped his arms around his brother as tightly as he could, and laughed.


	4. A Child is a Gift...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lying liar who lies. I kept saying I'd come back and work on my stories but I never did. Until now...  
> A couple of very nice people have sent me some messages recently asking me, once again, to continue my stories.  
> And I've finally decided to go thru with it and write some more.  
> So, hopefully I don't do an absolutely terrible job and the next chapter lives up to all of the hype.

**_...Even When They are Born Cursed._ **

 

People stared in surprise and confusion as Thor was dragged through the castle by a visibly excited Loki.

One of the siblings being dragged around by the other was a rather normal occurrence, admittedly.

But, usually, the positions were reversed.

Loki didn't seem to notice the stares as he rushed through the halls, and Thor simply grinned in spite of them.

Loki rarely became as excited about things as he was in that moment. It was always a sight to see, the normally calm and collected boy practically vibrating with the feeling.

_'His eyes are even glowing.'_ Thor thought happily. 

Indeed, the younger's eyes were glowing a bright and glittering green. Such an occurrence was mildly terrifying for most but could be simply pleasing to Thor. 

After all, everyone knew that Loki's eyes only glowed when he started to lose control over his magic.

This was only ever caused by him experiencing high emotions such as anger or sadness or, as the case currently may be, happiness.

Thor even felt the smallest of magical tendrils wrapped around his wrist, wriggling about in a restless and teasing manner that made the elder sibling only smile wider.

He actually laughed out loud as everyone in the hallway jumped and yelped in surprise when larger tendrils of magic burst out ahead of them to slam open the library doors for them to run straight through. 

His laughter slowly settled as the doors closed on their own and the two of them stopped in front of the looking glass Loki had been spending so much of his time with lately.

The young boy placed his hand on the glass and waited with bated breath as an image swirled to life in front of him.

**"Isn't he beautiful, Stoick?"**

Loki let out a breath as Thor continued to grin happily beside him.

**"He is. Just like his mother."** The large bearded man Thor knew to be a worshiper of his father, responded.

The man let out a small huff of laughter as the baby in his wife's arms made the softest of sounds. 

"Was that a hiccup?" Thor found himself saying alongside the man in the mirror.

Loki laughed a little as the new mother smiled and responded.

**"Yes, it seems so. Perhaps he's trying to tell us something."**

The man blinked and looked back at her with slightly widened eyes.

**"Hiccup?"** He asked.

She nodded and Loki felt himself smile as well.

**"Hiccup."**

And Loki couldn't help but breathe out, almost reverently, the name of the child he'd saved.

"Hiccup."

And he was suddenly staring directly into eyes as green as his own.

He froze as the baby looked straight at him, his breath catching in a fear that was entirely illogical.

For a moment, nothing happened and the two individuals simply stared.

And then the baby, _'Hiccup'_ Loki reminded himself, laughed out in seeming delight and reached out to him.

Loki smiled and placed a gentle hand against the glass, relief filling him as the newborn child accepted his presence easily.

**"What are you looking at, little Hiccup?"** Stoick asked as he pushed a finger into the tiny baby's grip.

The baby simply continued to laugh and Thor swiftly joined him, nudging his brother's shoulder softly.

"He already seems to like you, brother. He will be a fine and dedicated worshiper one day, I'm sure."

Loki smiled back at him for a moment before returning his gaze to the happy family within the glass.

"Yes, I truly hope so."

**"God Loki, please hear me."** Loki felt himself stiffen at the words and listened attentively as they continued. **"I wish to show you my son. And to also ask for your blessing in his growth."**

"Ah, yes, I'd nearly forgotten." 

"Forgotten what?" Thor asked curiously as Loki seemed to prepare himself for something.

Loki smiled back at him briefly before looking back at the baby with soft eyes.

"To give Hiccup my blessing."

Thor's eyes widened before he grinned impossibly wide and nodded, waiting excitedly for his brother to give his very first godly blessing.

The youngest took a breath and then let out the softest of sighs as his magic left him and seeped through the mirror.

It twirled gently through the air, invisible to all but the newborn child that laughed at the sight of it. The soft evergreen glowed brightly as it slowly surrounded the small being. Until it finally settled and let out a single pulse of invisible light, before seeming to disappear completely. Though the baby's eyes gleamed briefly before it let out the most delighted of laughs, leaving its parents smiling at the sound.

Loki laughed a little too as Thor clasped his shoulder with pride.

"Goodbye for now, young Hiccup." Loki said as he pressed a hand to the glass once more. "I must go meet your brother now, before his mother grows impatient."

Thor laughed hardily at the statement, the glass shifting away from the still laughing human baby and over to the sight of a familiar dragon nuzzling a small creature with scales that matched her own.

The baby dragon was small for it's size, it's eyes a large and gleaming green that matched the other child's perfectly.

**"God Loki."** The Dragon Mother said with a respectful nod in his direction.

"Hello again, Night Breed Mother." 

Loki spoke, despite being distracted by the small dragon beside her.

Thor cooed at the sight of the small being's impossibly large eyes as it looked up at them both curiously.

It let out the smallest of chirps and Loki felt his heart melt.

The Dragon Mother smiled and asked him, once again, for him to bless her child.

Loki quickly shook himself and nodded smiling softly at the curious creature as his magic did as it had done before. The reactions from both babies would have been identical, had the newborn dragon been capable of human laughter. As it was, the small reptile chirruped happily and curiously as the glowing green magic twirled in and surrounded it. When the magic disappeared, it chirped again and pawed at the air in Loki's direction.

The Dragon Mother rumbled softly in amusement and thanked him.

**"I'm sure he will live a life worthy of a kind god such as yourself."** She spoke, almost reverently and with a sureness that made Loki blush and Thor puff up with pride.

"Of course, he is a follower of Loki. And my brother is the greatest of gods." The elder sibling boomed with pride.

Loki's blush only spread as the Dragon Mother rumbled once again.

"What of Father?"

The younger looked up at the older and was faced with a sure smile as bright as the sun.

"Even greater than Father."

Loki's eyes were wide as Thor turned once again to the Dragon Mother and continued to assure her of his brother's ability as a god. She smiled, thanked him, and politely asked to be left with her child to feed him.

Loki offered his own reassurances and thanks before saying a final goodbye to the two dragons and dismissing the image from the glass.

There was barely a moment of pause before he was swiftly wrapped up in Thor's arms and lifted slightly into the air.

The elder laughed happily as the younger attempted to breathe despite the crushing pressure.

"You truly are amazing, brother! A kind god worthy of the title! Truly no other can match your love of your worshipers!"

His words were painfully loud and boisterous and Loki felt a little like crying at the praise.

But instead, he laughed.

He laughed, as loud as his brother for once, and curled further into the, almost painful, loving embrace.

He laughed as the Aesir in the hall looked suspiciously at the library doors.

He laughed as, elsewhere, his father considered what to do about his most troublesome child.

He laughed as his brother laughed with him and his worshipers celebrated the beginning of lives that he had sworn to protect.

He laughed...

...and the world was filled with glowing green light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's written differently than the others and it was a little rushed, but I kind want to use this as a setup for the rest of the series.   
> Think of this as the end of part one.  
> Hiccup and Toothless are born and Loki is really just starting to experience godhood.   
> Thor is there to offer support but he's basically the only one.  
> Some dramatic stuff that sets up some other stuff will probably happen in the future.  
> There will be some nice fluffy stuff in between but, be ready for despair. Just as a warning.


	5. Being in Control is Hard...

_**...When so Many People Need You to Maintain it.** _

 

It had really started immediately.

The evidence being his still slightly singed wardrobe.

But nobody else really seemed to notice until much later.

Except for Thor.

Thor noticed on that day he refused to spar.

But it was two weeks later, when the babies were born, that everyone else finally saw the problem.

Loki was losing control. 

As he ran through the halls, with his brother in tow, Loki was oozing magic.

It seemed to be flooding out of him and he didn't seem capable of controlling it anymore.

Green tendrils erratically appeared and disappeared around him as he ran, his eyes lighting up the entire hallway with their glow.

And when those green tendrils grew to a massive size and slammed against the library doors, everyone was quite sure that the young prince was changing from being a trickster to being a monster.

The next few months only cemented the fact.

Although no such events as the previous occurred again, something else kept happening instead.

Loki started to have _" **accidents"**_.

Pieces of furniture were destroyed whenever he tripped or jumped in surprise.

Several rooms in the castle were thrown into complete chaos by his sneezes.

He'd turned six people into various animals; acting as though he meant to do it despite seeming surprised.

And then he did something that Odin considered to be unforgivable.

Though, really, Loki had to admit that he couldn't truly forgive **himself** either.

He hurt Thor.

 

It had all started like any other day.

Thor thundered into his room, startling him awake, as always and Loki's curtains suffered for it. The elder tackled the younger as soon as the other reigned himself in and they wrestled until Thor claimed victory by simply running out of the room with Loki slung over his shoulder. Although he offered complaints, the smaller of the two simply gave into the semi-kidnapping and magically clothed himself as Thor went about running towards the dining room for breakfast. 

After their meal, the two left to visit Sleipnir and Fenrir out by the royal stables. It was a fun time. Sleipnir proposed a race that Thor, unsurprisingly, lost and Fenrir lead them all to a small bed of purple flowers he'd found while searching for a place to nap some days before.

Then, when the race was over and a collective nap had been had, the two princes said their goodbyes and left to spar in the fields nearby.

"I'm really not sure if this is a good idea, Thor." Loki said with a sigh.

The older looked over at him with a slightly concerned smile.

"Not to worry, brother." He said, dropping a hand on Loki's shoulder hard enough to make his neck crack. The two winced a little at the sound but ignored it as Thor continued, gently rubbing the shoulder in apology all the while. "I know that this new power unsettles you, but you are already incredibly skilled in your craft. I'm sure that all you need is some practice exerting yourself with it to truly master it."

Loki sighed and leaned forward, pressing his forehead into his brother's chest.

"I know that." His voice was quiet and Thor frowned sadly, putting a gentler hand onto his other shoulder. "I just don't feel like I'll be able to control myself properly now. What if something happens?"

His voice sounded slightly more choked by the moment.

"What if I lose control completely and everything goes wrong?"

Thor opened his mouth to speak but could not utter a sound as his usually calm and collected brother, the brother he tried so hard to simply make smile, reached up a shaking hand to grip at his clothes. 

"What if it all hits you?"

Loki's breath caught and his words felt like a scream but only came out as a whisper.

"What if I hurt you?"

And Thor could do nothing but pull his sibling into a hug as he tried to think of a good response.

But there was none.

Thor could not blame Loki for his fear.

It almost happened before, after all.

 

When Loki had fallen asleep in the castle, on a cushioned seat within one of the great halls, his magic had started to shift. It had glowed and roiled out of him in writhing green tendrils. And Thor had been called upon to wake his brother before he ended up destroying something within the room. Loki sometimes had nightmares, Thor knew, of many things similar to what his mother saw in her nightly visions. And Thor also knew that waking Loki could be dangerous if one were not the young blonde prince. So he had gone as he always did to wake his brother from sleep. 

But when Loki's eyes opened, they were glowing bright enough to blind and suddenly Thor was being held by his brother's magic and faced with two incredibly sharp tendrils pointed straight at his eyes.

He blinked.

"Loki?"

Loki blinked.

Again, and again.

The green glow faded.

And Loki gasped as the magic released its hold, flying away from Thor as quickly as possible.

The younger sibling rushed himself backwards and almost fell over the side of the seat before the elder reached out and caught him by the wrist.

"Be careful, brother." Thor admonished lightly.

Loki shuddered and let out a shaky breath.

"I almost-"

Then he was pulled forward into the waiting arms of his brother, surrounded by warmth and the smell of lightning and leather.

"But you did not." Thor said firmly into his sibling's hair. "I knew that you wouldn't."

 

Loki shuddered and let out an achingly familiar breathe that made Thor squeeze him a little harder.

"It will be alright, brother."

"Thor."

"No, Loki listen to me."

And Loki sniffed and pulled back enough to look Thor in the eye as his brother spoke with a firmness that allowed no argument.

"You are incredible. Truly one that can be greater than even Father himself. That is something I have always believed. You are capable of amazing things that I could never even fathom accomplishing in my lifetime."

The younger's eyes were wide and filled with unshed tears.

Thor felt his heart quickly break before swelling with determination.

"And I know this more than I know anything else."

He leaned forward and held Loki's arms in a grip like iron, his eyes growing dark with purpose and filling with lightning.

"You can overcome any obstacle in your way. No matter what it may be."

There was a moment of tense silence.

Then a sniffle.

"Thor..."

The elder grinned. His stormy features lighting up like the sun.

"And if you ever have trouble with that obstacle, I will be there to assist you in destroying it." Thor paused and blinked before narrowing his eyes at nothing in particular. "Unless the obstacle cannot be destroyed... Then I will simply offer my unending support!"

He ended with a goofy grin that quickly turned soft as Loki laughed.

"Yes, right." The smallest of the two spoke as he wiped at his eyes, smiling up at his sibling in thanks. "How silly of me to think otherwise."

Thor nodded with a briefly serious expression.

"Indeed."

The quiet chuckles were a balm on the thunder god's spirit as the two of them continued to make their way to their usual spot in the middle of the open field.

It took only a few more words of assurance before the princes began their match. 

Loki used only his magic as a means of attack, while Thor fought with all he had against the onslaught of spells and raw power.

For a time, things were fine.

Loki gained more confidence and Thor truly began to enjoy the fight as it grew more challenging.

Until something slipped.

Perhaps it was Loki's attention.

Or, perhaps, it was Thor's.

Or, maybe, something happened on a planet far away that made the magic swell without warning.

It didn't really matter what had been the cause.

Because the **result** was devastating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made another one and did the bad thing.  
> *start laughing and then crying while curling into a ball*  
> I am so sorry.


	6. Is it Worth Punishment...

_**...If the Action is Already Punishing on its Own?** _

 

 

There was silence.

It was unfair, how quiet everything became.

It felt wrong.

Like something had fallen out of the world and now reality sat at a sickening tilt.

And then it all fell back into place.

And Thor was laying in a heap on the ground.

And Loki felt like his universe was falling apart.

"THOR!"

He screamed as he ran, his breath hitching in his chest.

By the time he reached his brother, blood had started to flow over the burnt crust of dirt his magic had ruined hours ago.

Loki reached towards him but froze for a moment in panic.

_'I did this.'_

His hands shook violently as he stared.

_'What if it happens again?'_

His breathing was growing harsher and he could see black spots invading his vision.

_'If I touch him, I might-'_

A groan snapped him out of his thoughts and redirected his attention.

His brother's body shuddered below him and his mind was filled with a single, all encompassing, thought.

_'Thor needs help.'_

Loki's eyes glowed a steady evergreen as he swiftly but carefully wrapped his magic around his brother.

It would have felt like a betrayal if he had been willing to think of anything other than helping Thor in that moment.

He focused himself on a point in the castle he was mildly familiar with and mentally tugged.

And almost fell over when he appeared within the castle healers room.

Teleportation was a difficult magic that always left him feeling sick and Thor whooping with exhilaration at both the feeling and his brother's abilities.

Now there was only the sound of shocked gasps as Loki very carefully placed his sibling down on the nearest clear bed.

"Please..." He found himself saying without truly hearing it. "Help him."

And then the world was filled with black.

 

When Thor next awoke, he felt a soreness that spoke of sleeping far longer than he would prefer.

His body was stiff and there was a strange feeling on his abdomen that suggested a healing injury.

_'Perhaps we should have taken a break after all...'_ The prince thought groggily. _'Loki seemed fine, but his magic **has** been erratic lately. He may have needed a moment to relax himself.'_

Thor sat up and stood from his bed, stretching his arms above his head with a groan of satisfaction. Then he walked over to his washroom and grinned as he recalled all he could remember of the fight.

_'It is quite impressive though. This may be the first time he has truly beaten me at my strongest with nothing but his magic.'_

The thought was pleasing, that Loki was growing stronger. It meant that more adventures could be had together in the future. Thor had always enjoyed the thought of the two of them going out into the nine realms and defeating mighty beasts and villainous individuals. All the while spending time laughing and joking and having fun. 

_'Maybe we could even pay a visit to Midgard and meet Loki's followers in person.'_ He considered as he splashed cool water onto his face. _'If we go in a few years time, the children may even be able to speak with him. I'm sure that would make him happy.'_

Thor looked up at himself in the mirror nearby and smiled for a moment.

Then he blinked in surprise and his smile turned into an expression of horror.

He had expected to have a wound on his chest.

He had felt it as soon as he woke up, after all.

But he did not expect it to be as horrible as it was.

It wasn't a simple scrape or bruise, as he had originally thought.

No.

It was a gash that reached from his left shoulder to his right hip.

And it looked like it had been deep.

_'A death wound...'_ Thor thought in a daze as he touched the still slightly tender flesh. _'It could have killed me. Loki almost-'_

It was like being struck by the very lightning he was known for, as he stiffened at the memory of what had happened during their match and what it all implied.

Loki's scream of his name echoed in his ears as he ran frantically from his rooms, foregoing clothes and simply running in his undergarments.

His brother's name circled through his mind, looping around and around as his panic increased the longer it took to reach him.

He slammed into Loki's bedroom.

There was no one there.

He rammed into the healers room.

Loki was nowhere to be seen.

He burst into the library.

And it was completely empty.

He continued to run, bursting into every room he came across, starting to shout out to his brother as he grew more frantic in his search.

"LOKI!"

His voice boomed like thunder alongside the loud slamming of the throne room doors.

"Thor!"

The voice was like a balm to his mind as his eyes caught upon the sight of his little brother standing in the middle of the room.

"Loki."

His voice came out as a sigh as he walked swiftly towards his sibling.

Then he froze as Loki shouted, "No! Stop!"

And he took a moment to really look at him and realized that Loki was not as happy to see him as he usually was.

In fact, and Thor felt a little like the world was suddenly flipped upside down, he looked scared.

"Loki..." He started, taking a small step forward that was matched by Loki taking one back. "It's alright. I'm not angry. I don't blame you."

The words only seemed to upset the younger more. His hands starting to shake as they reached up and tightly gripped at the fabric on his arms, his breath growing slightly shallow and quick in a way that Thor knew meant he was about to cry.

"You should."

Thor blinked in surprise as Loki flinched into himself. Then the elder prince looked up and met the hard gaze of his father on the throne.

"Father, what do you mean?" He asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer he would receive. His father could be kind at times, but he had always been especially harsh with Loki for reasons that Thor could never truly comprehend. "Loki has never meant me any harm. This wound is not his fault. Therefore, I have no reason to blame him for it."

Loki's eyes were wide and starting to fill with tears. Thor wanted nothing more than to simply ignore their father and take his brother somewhere quiet to reassure him further.

But the younger prince still looked scared and the king began to speak before he could even truly consider finding a way of fixing that.

"Whether he means you harm or not, the fact of the matter is that he has caused it regardless." Loki seemed to only shrink further into himself at the words and Thor had to restrain himself from screaming. "He is a danger to you, and to the people of asgard."

There was a distant boom and the room darkened slightly as clouds collected in the sky outside. The elder prince's expression matched the shift in weather as he stood firm before his father.

"Loki is my brother, not a criminal." The words boomed alongside the thunder outside. "He never meant to wound me, and the wound itself has already healed over. If he were truly a danger I would not be standing before you now."

The silence after that last statement was as loud as his words had been. And he knew then, before anyone else spoke, that he had said the wrong thing.

"...it's been three weeks."

Thor's hand twitched and he quickly looked over to his brother. 

Loki stood with his head down, his hair covering his expression as he continued to curl into himself.

"What?"

And suddenly his brother's shaking had stopped and bright evergreen eyes looked up at him sharply.

"That wound has left you unconscious and healing for over three weeks, Thor."

_'That long...'_

Thor supposed that he shouldn't be too surprised to hear that. He had known upon seeing the wound that it had been terrible.

But to hear that it had damaged him enough to require three full weeks of healing...

"Father is right." And he flinched again at the cold words coming from his usually kind and joking brother. "I could have killed you that day."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T!" Thor found himself shouting frantically.

He wasn't sure why, but he was becoming scared. 

Something was about to happen. 

He didn't know what it was, but he was terrified of it coming to fruition.

"But I could have." Loki's eyes, always so bright and filled with life, looked dull and dark in a way that simply screamed of a wrongness Thor felt deep in his bones. "I'm a danger to you. And to the rest of asgard."

Their father was nodding alongside Loki's words.

Lighting flashed, bright and violent, right outside the castle entrance.

"And that is why he will be taken away from here, until he no longer poses a threat."

Thor felt his heart stop at the words and suddenly the room was calm and silent.

And then he launched himself forward, before being quickly stopped and restrained by magic that was familiar but not familiar at the same time.

The storm outside raged as he struggled against his mother's restraints.

"My son..."

His mother's voice, usually as much a balm as Loki's own, now only chafed against him in his anger.

"YOU CANNOT TAKE HIM AWAY! HE HAS DONE NOTHING!"

"SILENCE BOY!"

There was a loud bang as Odin's staff sent out a wave of commanding magic that forced Thor's mouth shut.

He continued to struggle as his father glared at him.

"Your brother has lost control of his abilities." The king stated sharply. "The decision has been made that, from today forward, he will live within the confines of a tower in alfheim. There he will be tutored by a collection of sorcerers until he is deemed stable enough to return."

With that said, Odin stood and walked over to his eldest son.

He looked him straight in the eye and spoke with a firmness that Thor had spent years trying to emulate.

"This is my final decision and I will accept no arguments on this matter."

Thor felt his eyes filling with tears, and his struggles only increased.

"Guards, escort Loki to the bifrost immediately. He is expected to arrive soon."

And with those words, Loki was surrounded by armored men and Thor felt the magic restraining his speech disappear.

"LOKI!" He screamed and tried even harder to break free. "PLEASE! FATHER! MOTHER! STOP! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! HE WOULD NEVER HURT ME! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! HE'S MY BROTHER!"

But no one else spoke.

And Thor's screams were simply met with thunder and silence as his little brother was led away from him.

As he caught one final glimpse of teary green eyes filled with despair.

"LOKI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally the worst kind of person.  
> *cries and laughs at the same time*  
> Sorry about the shorter chapters, by the way. I feel like they just make more sense when split up like this.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Tony will join them in the not so near future.  
>  Just give it some time.  
> ...  
> Also maybe more cause combining fandoms is fun.  
> ...  
> :D


End file.
